Broken pieces
by someoneonthissite
Summary: Joker finally makes his case and dark stuff ensues. (Jason-centric)
1. Chapter 1

This was supposed to be his chance.

A couple of hours ago, there was a reunion between the gangs that worked under him, that's where he found out that one of the bodyguards used to work for **_HIM,_** after the reunion he followed the man and trapped him in an alley so they could have a little talk.

After a few broken bones the man said where **_HE _**would be, at the old carnival at Gotham bay, after that he put a bullet between the man's eyes and grappled to the top of a building and started to run as fast as he could to the carnival, he and Bruce had an agreement, he would get the south of the city with the condition of not trespassing his limits without previous notice, this wasn't the case, **_HE_** was on his side of town, he definitely wasn't going to call Bruce, no, and he wasn't going to make a forced "sit-down" either, this was his chance to finally end it.

When he reached the carnival he crouched down on the roof of a nearby building and observed the scene, he put his finger on the side of his helmet and activated his binocular vision, he began scanning the area in case there were any traps, because the last thing he wanted was to fall again and die a second time because of his naivety, that's when he saw **_HIM_**, he was sitting on a chair at the entrance of a big tent and he was alone, just him in his purple suit, white gloves, green hair and a disgusting smile on his face, he then put a leg over the other and clapped his hands together and put them to his lips, like he was thinking, the Joker was actually thinking.

Every move he made just made Jason angrier and angrier, this was the monster that caused so much pain and suffering to everyone he cared about, along with taking his life and the lives of thousands, and here he was like a sitting duck, this was too easy.

He didn't care if this meant he was going to Arkham, this was his chance to finally kill the clown, the chips were on his side and there was no going back.

He laid on his stomach and pulled his sniper rifle, he made sure no part was defective, he put the scope as the last piece, it looked like a ceremony of sacrifice, an eye for an eye is what he told himself as he readied his weapon and he looked through the scope one last time, the rifle was pointed at the clown's head and now it was just breathing and taking the moment before pulling the trigger.

"See if you can get out of this one you bastard" he practically snarled as he was about to take the shot. That's when the clown rolled his eyes to meet his, and his grin got impossibly wider, like he was expecting him to come and take the chance or that he was expecting him to come, and fall into his trap.

Then suddenly a high-pitched voice called behind him "oh HOODIEEEEEEE" he turned too late and just saw the mallet coming on top of his head, the helmet could only protect so much and for extra misfortune his head was leaning against the edge of the roof so there was a violent clash against the cement and then it all went black.

* * *

He woke up in a dark room with only a light bulb and he was strapped on a table, he felt the cold breeze hit his face and he realized that he wasn't wearing his helmet, he tried to remain calm while he looked around for any ways to escape, but he couldn't see anything and then he proceeded to tug at his restraints but the straps were screwed down, great, he thought to himself, once again he was too reckless and careless that he got himself trapped and with the monster that killed him no less, he was going to swallow his pride and try to get the beacon that he carried around to warn Bruce, being somewhat happy that it was just him and not Grayson, Barbie or the replacement who were all running around with the mini justice league of sidekicks along with a constantly PMS-y superman clone, a socially awkward girl from Mars, a really annoying speedster, though that is not saying much, and other superhero understudies.

"**_Oh good you're up, I feared that if you kept sleeping I was going to have to kiss you awake"_**

Jason turns his head to look at the figure that has haunted his dreams endlessly, the man whose blood he desired to draw every day since he came back, The Joker.

"Try getting closer, clown, and see what that gets you" he says through gritted teeth but he knows that the situation is still in the clown's favor, the Joker just shakes his head in a gesture of fake disappointment "**_just woke up and already making threats, aren't you little bird? Someone would say you'd learn to respect your elders after our last family party, hehehe" _**

The Joker starts to walk closer to the table and his smile gets wider with every step "**_besides, as you can see, you don't have any toys to get yourself out of this therapy session, you see, after we got you, we made sure that you were presentable for this occasion, Harley made sure of that, although I won't be held responsible for any UNOFFICIAL CHECKINGS, if you catch my drift" _**and as he finishes speaking he leans down to see Jason's face.

Jason just smirks, but his eyes hold rage and hate "Really? Your little psycho girlfriend is so fed up with you that she has to feel up unconscious people to get off? How the mighty have fallen, or should I say had never risen?

The Joker seemed to be not amused at the joke before he broke into maniacal laughter; all the while Jason is trying to get free but not getting any strap loose, "**_that was a good one, I'll give you that but we're not here to talk about girls, my boy, that's a conversation for another day, and preferably with Bats present because as willing as I am, I may not be suitable to give the talk about bees and flowers" _**he then snickers before he continues**_ " but I need to get to the point of this therapy session" _**, Jason just snarls at the clown "STOP saying therapy session, what do you fucking want" he is greeted with a harsh slap to his right cheek, but he puts on a smile while he glares at the clown as to look unfazed by the strike.

"**_Well first I want you to bite your tongue with that sailor's mouth, I should wash your tongue with soap….. or acid…. or whatever gets it more nonexistent, but before you interrupted me, I was going to explain why I needed my favorite bird for this"_**

Jason glares at the clown but doesn't respond so the Joker goes on "**_You see…you and I have a history my boy, you were supposed to be my masterpiece, my ultimate joke on Bats, I thought if I killed you I could finally prove my point to him and he could see through my eyes, 'cause shooting the commissioner's daughter and torturing poor jimmy-boy was weak in my repertoire, I admit"_**

Jason's scowl grows deeper as he remembers the time he found out about Barbara's shooting, Bruce made him stay at the manor but that didn't stop him from thrashing his room in anger, the joker hurt someone he cared about and someone he admired and here he was, still breathing and still thinking like it was something to be proud of, he doesn't expect any less of such a low form of life.

**_"But then the third brat showed up and it seemed that he soothed little batsy when he was crying over his little bird, but to no avail because you would haunt him for the rest of his life… and then you came back and ruined everything" _**by that time the Joker wasn't smiling anymore and he was frowning like he was angered by Jason's return, something shivered inside of Jason at the sight, because when the joker isn't smiling is when he is at his most lethal.

"**_You did something that although I found funny at the time of our reunion in that warehouse, it has made me very uncomfortable during the last few months, and that is…that you stole MY joke"_**

Jason just smirks again in challenge "oh boo-hoo, I'm so sorry about not giving a fuck about it" but the Joker just grabs his face and presses his thumb and middle finger to Jason's cheeks, forcing him to look him in the eye "**_oh no, my little bird, you screwed up big time because not only did you steal my joke but turned it on me, you made my joke seem tamed in comparison and that's something I can't have. Because there can be only one one-man joke show and that's me"_**

Jason just take the chance to spit at the joker's face and growl at him "well what are you gonna do, Uh? Kill me? Cause that won't make your show any fresher, you pathetic excuse for a clown" he knows it's not a wise decision when he can't move and he's at the mercy of the clown but he has conquered death before and he can sure do it again.

The Joker just pulls out a cloth and wipes his face before he pulls out a knife and jams it into Jason's arm, Jason lets out a small grunt in pain but doesn't scream, Joker just starts to roll the blade drawing a line of blood across Jason's arm "**_Oh believe me I've thought about it, I've thought about bringing a crowbar and reenact our happy memories together, but no that would be repeating the same joke and that's something I don't do", _**Joker then pulls out the knife and jams it into his other arm and then proceeds to make holes around Jason's entire body, his body screaming in pain but he doesn't give the clown the satisfaction and just grunts and curses while the Joker laughs and stabs and after a few more painful minutes he stops and drops the knife on the floor, his face covered in Jason's blood "**_but then an IDEA came to me, and I couldn't help but jump from excitement" _**Joker starts to jump and fling his arms around and spins "**_YOU could be the one thing that I need to prove my point and this time bats would be able to see things my way. And I'm not talking about killing you, oh no way José, I'm talking about giving you your own BAD DAY, so I started thinking about how would I achieve that, well obviously you were pretty loco when you came back thanks to that old ninja Grandpa and his magic Tempur-Pedic youth shower, so I thought to myself, maybe I don't have to kill anyone, bet you didn't expect that did you? No, maybe the tools are in here" _**Joker presses his index finger on Jason's temple "**_I just have to make them work for me and PUM….I have my own Monalisa"_**

The Joker then claps his hands and then a light appears behind him, and shadows begin to appear and after that Harley Quinn arrives with a smile on her face and the mallet resting on her shoulder "yes, Mistah J? She asks as joker keeps looking at Jason's body, losing blood but not from any important spots "**_it's time Harley" _**the girl nods and she puts her mallet on the floor before she shouts "GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE MUDBAGS", suddenly several shadows appear and various henchmen walk up to Jason's table with needles, tubes and bags with various chemicals and then four henchmen show up carrying a big machine and they set it in front of Jason's table.

The men start to inject the needles through Jason's injuries and connect the tubes to the machine while they pour the bags of chemicals on the top of the machine which starts to light up and make noises, after a few minutes they all step away from Jason but don't get out of the tent. Joker leans and stares at Jason before his wicked smile appears once again "**_I've asked a lot of favors and used a lot of connections to make sure this goes well….oh and don't worry about bats not getting in time" _**he starts to walk away and then he turns and raises his hand showing Jason's communicator and his beacon "**_because I'm counting on his arrival, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" _**He then turns around and starts to walk away, Harley Quinn following behind "Do we really have to do this mistah J? She pouts as she gets her mallet and catches up to the Joker **_"OH yes Harley, this is really necessary and think of all the fun that we're going to have from now on" _**that seems to cheer her up as she takes the joker's hand and starts skipping but he stops her to say to his men "**_Wait an hour boys, get rid of the stuff, and then you can have your fun" _** the men chuckle as the machine starts to pump a violet liquid and Jason's body begins to spasm and thrash around, and he starts to scream as his eyes begin to redden.

And that's the last image inside the tent before it closes and the Joker and Harley Quinn stand at the entrance of the carnival, Harley just leans her head on the Joker's shoulder and he just gives a final glance to the tent before he activates the beacon and puts his finger on the communicator.

**_"HELLO…BATS…hehehehehehhahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAH"_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review...pretty pretty pleeeease?**

**And I don't own any of these characters except for Brock, duuuuuh**

* * *

This had to be the sweetest moment in the life of Brock Johnson, a creepy moment but sweet nonetheless, he had been working for the Joker for 2 years now, and he's forgotten how many times he got his ass kicked by the bat or any of his lackeys, and to add insult to injury he'd been moving from Black Mask to Two-face and finally the clown prince of crime in the faction department thanks to the Red hood and his antiques, how has he been able to avoid a bullet between the eyes from the blood knight of Gotham? He'll never know, but right now he doesn't care because now it's time for a little payback.

The machine stopped five minutes ago and what was left was a squirming, pathetic mess of a man, blood was pouring out of his eyes, he couldn't stop looking but all that was coming out of his mouth was whimpers and a fast panting, this was just perfect and now was time to get rid of the equipment and then they could make the former vigilante pay for his stunts.

Brock and 3 other henchmen were carrying the machine to throw it and let it sink on the Gotham river, once the apparatus was tossed, there was violet glow in the water but it dimmed almost instantly, "well, now that that's out of the way, let's have some fun" they returned to the tent were the red hood was still strapped to a table, he was not moving which gave them a little idea, "hey guys, I think since this is our guest's final night how 'bout we make it last" Brock said as he and the rest of the henchmen were stepping closer to Hood's body, the men just chuckled before another guy named Johnny answers his question "well since you suggested, you can have the honor of going first, Brock", he doesn't say anything but he chooses to pull a hammer and remove the screws and release hood, he immediately falls off the table before he gets into a fetal position, Brock throws the hammer away from his reach and just smirks at the sight before he grabs a handful of hood's hair with both of his hands and practically pulls his body off the ground.

Brock removes a hand off of hood's hair and proceeds to punch him in the gut, Hood's spews blood from his mouth, Brock just continues to punch repeatedly and then he throws him face first against the table where Brock slams his head against the surface of the table, hood doesn't seem to make a sound which makes him a little curious "what's the matter hood? Can't talk now? Didn't take you for a submissive bitch" Hood just continues to say nothing so Brock just lets him slide off the table and get back to a fetal position, Brock just starts to kick him while his on the ground, in the background the other henchmen are laughing while he's beating on the worthless vigilante, to the point where his body moves under the table when Brock stops "oh hood, you're gonna hide now? How about you get up and take it like the piece of shit that you are! Brock bends and grabs his ankles and drags him away from the table and he moves so his feet are in front of hood's head, he stomps on hood's head to make him move but he doesn't so Brock kneels down so he can pull his head up so he can see him, hood's eyes are wide open and there's dried blood on his cheeks, but he says nothing, Brock just smiles, he's getting the chance of a lifetime right here, "now bitch, You're gonna stand up and take it or wha-

_**!shwunk!**_

Brock stumbles a little before he falls to the ground and blood starts to pour out of his neck, he holds his neck with his hands to stop the bleeding, he starts to feel dizzy but he can hear screams followed by a roar that he can only describe as primitive, he rolls over to his stomach and he's able to see where he threw the hammer, with an arm he starts to crawl while he holds his neck with the other, he begins to notice that the screaming came to a halt and his heart begins to race, he starts to breath heavily as he gets closer to the hammer, but that's when an object falls next to the hammer, a knife, where did he get a knife? He doesn't know, but now he needs to get to the hammer but his vision begins to blur and his eyelids begin to feel heavy, he can feel his heart begin to slow down but in a moment he's turned around to see a pair of blue eyes staring down at him, and he sees that hood's eyes are beginning to change into a toxic like green and his pupils begin to get thinner and thinner to the point that he thinks he's staring into the eyes…..of an animal.

His heart continues to slow down, but his ears catch a sound that sends a tremble down his whole body, a chuckle, groggy and husky but familiar chuckle but when he starts to recognize the sound, the eyes disappear from his gaze and in turn a mouth appears.

That was the last thing Brock Johnson ever saw.

* * *

It was one of those rare nights in central Gotham where the city was quiet, no gunfire, no explosions, no one screaming bloody murder, just silence.

That said it didn't go unwelcomed as Batman came to the cave after stopping a few muggings and called it a day, after stepping out of the bat-mobile he was greeted by Alfred pennyworth who was standing at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the bat computer with mug of coffee "good evening sir, I suppose it was one of those lazy nights?

Bruce takes off his cowl and gives the butler a small smile and he takes the coffee as he goes up the stairs and sits in his chair "it was, Alfred, but I'm not complaining, sometimes it's good to take a little break" he sips on his coffee as he turns around and starts to write down the night's activity report, the butler just nods and starts to walk up the stairs to the house "that is true sir, I hope that this time you will be able to get a better sleep, and please call master Richard and master Tim, they have been missing you, goodnight sir"

"Thanks, goodnight Alfred" he finishes the rest of his coffee and he types down at the keyboard to communicate with mount justice where Dick and Tim are currently staying as part of young justice, the monitor changes to show Dick and Tim smiling "Hi Bruce, how's everything going? His oldest son asks, "yeah, it's a little early don't ya think? You didn't get tired, did you? Tim adds as they both stand side to side while the rest of the group are enjoying their night, in the background there's Superboy watching TV with Miss Martian, lagoon boy and beast boy playing videogames, wonder girl and batgirl sparring and Zatanna making cookies while Aqualad is reading a book.

Bruce lets a low chuckle at the sight "no, it was just a quiet night, I'm sure it will all just go back to normal, how has your team been holding up? He leans his shoulder on the computer as he waits for an answer, he feels a little proud of his sons and how they have been able to create their own group where they could be themselves and not worrying about constant approval of their mentors.

"Well we are making regular patrols to make sure the reach is no longer a threat, but aside from that, it's been a lazy week for us as well, so as you see we're just enjoying the night" Tim responds as he moves his shoulder to better show their team's antiques.

Dick moves his head to watch lagoon boy throw a fit as beast boy dances, probably meaning he just beat him at the videogame "no fair, I want a rematch" to which beast boy replies with sticking his tongue at the atlantian "you're just a bad loser, but if you want a second asskicking, that's fine with me" they sit down and start to play again. Dick laughs and shakes his head and turns back to look at Bruce "has it ever been like this with the league?

Bruce raises an eyebrow but says nothing, letting the answer to his sons' interpretation, he was about to say goodnight when a beeping noise from the keyboard cuts him off, as the noise comes through the comm link, Dick and Tim hear it and glance at each other "something happened, Bruce? Dick asks his mentor as he furrows his eyebrows in curiosity.

Bruce presses a key to divide the screen in two, a map of Gotham appears and a red light shows up in the south of the city, specifically the abandoned carnival.

Bruce frowns as he recognizes the signal, he gave Jason that beacon in case he ever needed help, but it was never used until now, he would normally get a notice via comm link when he needed to talk or ask permission to trespass. "It's Jason's homing beacon, it's been activated" he traces the signal and it shows it's located at the entrance of the carnival.

Tim narrows his eyes at the mention of his predecessor; Jason has attacked Tim on multiple times in accusation of taking the mantle of Robin from him which hasn't made the best of friends, "what does he want now? He asks flatly with a hint of bitterness.

Bruce just shakes his head but doesn't say anything as he is aware of the history between the two, "I don't know, but something must have happened in order to make him contact me in this manner" he says as he pulls up his cowl once again.

"You think you'll need any help? Dick asks Bruce as he takes out his batons in emphasis on his question; Tim raises his Bo staff, signalizing that he wants to join in as well.

Bruce just shakes his head and looks up at his sons, "no, you've done enough tonight, you deserve a little rest, don't worry, I'll be fine" he finishes with a small smirk.

"Alright, whatever you say, Bruce" Dick comments while he puts his batons behind his back and Tim lowers his Bo staff, "Goodnight" they say in unison and their side on the screen fades and the map takes up the whole screen.

Bruce sighs and breaths deeply, it's been 2 years since Jason's return and it still hurts to see the son that he failed, by now everyone knew who the red hood was and everyone felt guilty to an extent, Jason's tenure in the team was plagued by distrust and constant comparison to Dick, he would get a reminder of every mistake he made, plus due to his past in the streets, mentors would consider him a bad influence on the other sidekicks, and yet in spite of the treatment he got, he loved every single one of his teammates and mentors, so much that when he confronted Bruce and the Joker, he stated the reason he was angered by joker's continued life.

"_If it was any of you who he had beaten to a pulp, if it was any of you who he had taken from this world, I would have stopped at nothing in searching for this pathetic, evil worshipping garbage and send him to hell! I'm doing this …because he took me away from you, from ALL of you"_

It was painful to hear that back then and it is painful to hear now, Bruce thinks to himself but he gets back to reality and turns on the communicator.

"Red Hood, what's happ-

He freezes as he hears the voice of the man that has made it his mission to tear down everything Batman ever stood for, the Joker.

"_**Oh where you expecting your little birdy, Bats? I'm speaking on his behalf tonight, since he's a little busy at the moment, hehehe"**_

"What the hell do you want joker_**"**_ he all but growls as he sends the location of the beacon to the bat mobile, and he stands to walk down the stairs and get in the vehicle.

"_**Me? I want nothing, I just wanted to talk to my partner in craziness, but it doesn't sound like you're happy to hear my voice"**_ the Joker giggles.

"Where is Red hood? Bruce asks as he starts the engine of the machine and doesn't waste time and blasts out of the cave in rout to the signal of the beacon.

"_**Birdbrain **__**número**__** dos? He and I just got done having a little conversation in honor of those days back in Ethiopia and some in the horizon, but no need to exhaust yourself, you'll see him soon enough, and I'll be there to give you a special surprise…just for you, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**_

With that the Joker cuts the communication off, Bruce just snarls as he steps down the gas and makes the bat mobile look like he wants to give the flash a competition. It takes a few minutes to get to the carnival and the car swirls as it stops and opens the windshield, Batman jumping out and landing Just in front of the Joker and Harley Quinn standing and holding hands with a smile on their faces, something Batman would deem typical but he notices that it's not their typical sinister grin but their lips are shut tight and curled slightly upwards and their eyes are half closed, it looks like they seemed…..satisfied.

Batman scowls at the gesture and he quickly throws batarangs to knock Harley's mallet out of her hands while he throws Bolas that enroll the Joker and tie him to a street lamp, Batman then grabs Harley and cuffs her hands to a hand rail.

Once he's neutralized the villains, he presses a button on his gauntlet that calls out to the GCPD, he grabs the Joker by his collar, "Where is Red hood, Joker? He asks through gritted teeth as his hold on the clown's collar tightens.

The joker makes a fake pout as if he was hurt "_**Really batsie? I thought you would have been happier to see me than your rebellious former sidekick" **_he says before Batman punches him square in the mouth, making him cough a little blood but he grins nonetheless at the dark knight's outburst.

"**I don't have time for your games, where is red hood!** He snaps at the clown's attempt to foreshadow the situation, to which the Joker lets a dramatically heavy sigh "_**fine, he's at the tent in the center of the carnival, along with the surprise that he helped me making up for you, isn't he sweet?**_

Batman tightens his hold to a point where his gloves are ripping the fabric of Joker's suit "what did you do to him? He asks slowly and making every word sound like a threat.

Joker's grin fades back to the smile he was posing when Batman arrived "_**let's just say that he helped me do what I've been trying to do since I shot jimmy's daughter and had my fun with Gotham's must trusted cop …and finally…after all this time….I'VE PROVEN MY POINT! **_

Batman decides that he's heard enough from the clown and punches him in the face and knocks him out, then he looks again at Harley Quinn to make sure she hasn't tried to escape, he slowly starts to walk to the tent, The Joker's words running through his head, what does it mean he proved his point?, what has he done with Jason?, has he failed again?, at the last thought he throws caution out the window and runs to the tent.

Once he reached the tent he stops and walks in slowly, it's pitch black and there's a table covered in blood, he keeps walking when he steps on something, he looks down to see a severed arm, he turns on his night vision and he is faced with a sight that would make other people vomit or break down, there's severed limbs everywhere, bodies filled with stab wounds and what it seems to be bite marks. He cringes a little but goes on getting closer to the table, and that's when he stops as he hears a sound of someone chewing, and grunts come after it.

He readies his batarangs as he goes around the table and finds a person in boxers, with a knee on the ground and in front of the figure there's a limp body, unmoving with blood gushing and tanitng its clothes, the kneeling figure making more grunts and growls without noticing Batman standing behind him.

Batman scans the figure in front of him and that's when he sees something that makes him shake to his core, he sees a jagged line from his upper back to his lower back, and he flashbacks to a night where he was running while carrying Jason to the medical bay of the table after they went after Poison Ivy, the toxic vixen caught Jason by surprise and cut him with vine wrapped in spikes, the stitching was a long procedure that Jason was not fond of, but after Bruce finished stitching him up Jason lowered his head in shame.

"_I'm sorry Bruce, I should have been more prepared, I'll be better, I promise"_

Switching back to reality he realizes that it's Jason whose making those noises, but he doesn't lower his batarangs in case Jason attacks him, he moves his right foot to get a little closer but as soon as his boot comes down, Jason's head snaps up but he doesn't turn to see him, he'll never admit it but this time Bruce feels afraid of what he will see, but if he was afraid now he was terrified once Jason started to …giggle.

It was a giggle that was too familiar to forget, the giggle turned into a snicker, and then into a cackle, and finally, Jason's head slowly turned around to meet eyes with Bruce, his hair covered his face but Bruce could see it was drenched in blood, but his eyes were the thing that almost made him break down, his eyes were a toxic green, void of any emotion and filled with something dark, something mysterious, something sinister, something unpredictable. Bruce thought he was staring into the eyes of the Joker.

As if on cue, Jason's mouth spreads into a diabolic grin as he recognizes his father and mentor and completely turns his head to reveal his teeth have pieces of meat between them, as it was something out of a horror flick, he stands up and drops the body's head and Bruce feels about to throw up as he sees the body's face is torn up to the bone, he looks back to see what used to be his son but was replaced by something he could only call a monster.

"_**Hi Bruce…missed me?…..hehehehehehahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA"**_


	3. Chapter 3

Horrified.

That was how Bruce felt as he saw the figure that was in front of him, his fist tensing and gripping the batarangs tightly as he heard Jason's voice, too much like the clown, too painfully much, he glares at Jason but inside he feels like dropping to his knees and scream his head off, the little kid that he caught stealing the tires of the batmobile did this? The kid that was too matured for his age, the kid that would move past the second glances, the comparisons, the unending lectures, and with a smile on his face as if he wouldn't trade it for anything, the kid that life kept spitting on, the kid that he failed, the kid that came back a cold, aggressive, bleak, young man filled with unquenchable rage but still a kind heart had just mutilated, dismembered, stabbed and …eaten a bunch of men, what else was Bruce supposed to feel?

"_**Come on Brucie, it's just me, your favorite fuck up, I just got a little make-over, that's all, I'm sorry about the scene, I should have known you'd come running as soon as you heard j's voice, but in my defense you could have called, I would have cleaned up a bit¡" **_Jason says as he raises his arms in surrender, Bruce sees he's still his eyes are wide and for a second he stops smiling as if he was trying to really convince him it was all a "misunderstanding" .

What did you do, Jason? Bruce asks him in a hushed voice, everything in his being is telling him to neutralize him, but he can't seem to move, he's just frozen in place.

"_**Well, where do I start"**_ he lowers his right arm and taps his left index finger against his bloodied lips, like he was thinking the whole ordeal, _**"hmm…well it all started on a galaxy far, far away" **_he waves his hand in emphasis, but he just snickers, "_**hehe, okay, I'll tell ya, well I was on my broody mood at the start of the night and I had a meet and greet with some of my gangs, and a lucky fellow happened to spill the beans about having worked for the Joker, and so I was interested in what else he could be hiding and since we know once you go Joker, you better stay there or you're over, I decided to have a little heart to heart about where would our sneaky jester be, he knew, I found him, blah blah blah and here I am! **_His sickening smile returns and he poses in a superman manner.

Bruce tightens his grip on his weapons so much that the material starts to crack, his voice is still just above a whisper "Jason, what did he do to you?"

Jason looks up to tilt his head and hums as if he was thinking, but Bruce knew better, and that made his pain that much bigger, his demeanor, his voice, his gaze, every single thing about Jason reminded him of the monster that did this to him, but the bodies...this was even more sadistic that anything the Joker's ever done, this was downright inhuman, Jason's voice snaps him out of his trance, "_**let's just say that we had a little conversation, and I was faced with an epiphany, I tried to deny it at first, you know, like the rebel without a cause that I pretended to be, but then I saw it, I understood, I became aware of everything that I was ignoring because of the fear of the truth being overwhelming, ha, I just thought about Dickiebird telling me to be whelmed, but back to the topic, I think that what I'm trying to say Brucie, it's that it was never a game" **_his smile widens as he narrows his eyes, getting on a fighting stance and with that he pounces on Bruce while he lets out a laugh, Bruce's mind kicks back into action and throws the batarangs at Jason, but he dodges them and starts to unleash a series of punches, Bruce is barely able to repel the attacks, Jason's faster than before, this is not good, Bruce grunts and moves down to sweep Jason off his feet but as he swipes his leg, Jason flips backwards and lands with his hands on Bruce's leg, making it hard for Bruce to retrieve his leg. Jason looks up and smirks at Bruce before his spins on his hands and launches a kick, hitting Bruce on the side of his head.

Bruce's vision blurs after the hit, giving Jason the opportunity to jump from Bruce's leg, landing on his feet and strike Bruce again, this time with a spinning kick, right across the temple, sending Bruce across the ground and knocking the cowl of his face.

_"He's being unpredictable, I can't outfight him, I need to thin-" _he doesn't finish his thought as he feels a set of hands on his neck, pulling his head up before hammering it against the ground, he opens his eyes to see the face of someone, someTHING, staring right back as Jason tightens his grip around Bruce's throat.

Jason keeps on smiling, giving Bruce a better view of what is in between his teeth, his teeth are covered in blood and there are chunks of meat and skin in between, some of the blood is pouring out of his mouth and falling down his lips, reaching his chin and finally dripping down and falling onto Bruce´s cheeks, Jason licks his lips as he continues to gaze down at Bruce.

_**"Sorry, got a little on your face, but you'll be fine, you're BATMAN, this a Tuesday night for you, but as I was saying"**_his grip gets harder, cutting the flow of oxygen enough for Bruce to barely breath "_**it was never a game, Bruce, it was something so random, so uninteresting that we'd have to be batty to really get it, and I really get it now, you know, I REALLY FUCKING GET IT"**_

His laugh is frantic, as if he was desperate for Bruce to give him the answer for what Jason was supposed to understand, and for some reason, he knows what he's talking about, and it turns his stomach to think about it.

Jason stops laughing and leans down so he can whisper to Bruce's ear, his voice sending another freezing sensation down Bruce's spine, four words that he hoped to never hear, four words that no matter who they came from, they would put his psyche to the absolute limit. _**"I finally got the joke"**_

Bruce's eyes widen after hearing Jason's words and lets a roar of anger, he puts his hands against Jason's chest and shoves him far enough so he can use his palms to smash against Jason's ears, throwing off balance, Bruce then lifts his legs back enough to wrap his ankles around Jason's neck and pull him down, Bruce rolls around on his stomach and uses his arms to lift himself up enough so he can duck his head down and roll forward, catapulting Jason so he slams against a wooden pillar.

Bruce gets to his feet and straight ahead, not giving Jason time to think as he punches various parts of Jason's torso, finally giving him a right hook across the jaw, knocking Jason to the ground once again, Jason's breathing is rugged and comes across as a series of sharp inhales and gasps, nonetheless his lips curl to a smile again.

**_"You know, he's right, sometimes you're just no fun" _**and with that, Jason closes his eyes and passes out.

It's good that he can't see his face, as a tear streaks down Bruce's bruised face, the dark knight wipes it off with the back of his hand pulls his cowl back on, the dark knight stands tall over this fight, but at what cost?

He thinks of what he should do, should he lock Jason in Arkham? No, the Joker will be there, there's no telling what sort of carnage could take place if they are locked together, should he put Jason in Blackgate? No, he would be locked inside with hundreds of other criminals, and with he did to joker's henchmen...Bruce decides the best thing to do is to take Jason to the cave, he'll need to strap him down so he can't attack anyone, and examine him, there must be something that Joker must have done with him, and he'll get to the bottom of this.

Bruce pulls his cape off and wraps it around Jason's body, careful not wake him up or pressure any internal injuries, he lifts Jason's body to his chest and starts to walk out the tent, a set of lights begin to illuminate the exit of the tent, informing the arrival of the police, the officers say nothing to him as he walks out of the carnival but just as he gets to the main exit he meets with commissioner Gordon as he cuffs the unconscious Joker and Harley.

"Mind telling me what happened there?" Gordon asks as he shoves the villains into the police car, the car races out of the scene, with the destination of Arkham asylum.

Bruce hates to lie to James, but he needs to protect Jason's identity, and he needs to take care of his son, so he keeps a blank expression as he responds "Joker was bored and he decided to trick a group of his henchmen into entering the tent", he tilts is head slightly to point out the structure, "killer croc was there, he attacked the men and dived into the river"

"Looks like he did a number on you as well" Gordon says as he looks at the dark knight, he then gazes down at the body that Batman's holding "is he one of yours?

Bruce looks down at Jason, relieved that the cape covered his face "before I arrived, an ally decided to take croc head on, he's stable, but he needs medical attention" he walks to the back of the batmobile and a seat comes out of the trunk, he puts Jason on the seat and as soon as Jason's body is secure, the seat slides back into the trunk.

"I would offer some help, but I know you guys are self-sufficient, at least this was the only thing that happened tonight" with that, James gets in his car and drives back to the police station.

Batman doesn't say anything so he gets in the batmobile, once everyone left, he lets out a lengthy and heavy sigh while pinching his nose, just as he does that, a screen appears revealing Alfred, the butler sees Bruce and he raises an eyebrow in curiosity "It seems that it wasn't a quiet night after all, Master Bruce, may I inquire why?

Bruce looks at Alfred before sighing again "it was Joker, Alfred...he got Jason"

The butler's eyebrows raise slightly in surprise and concern "Oh my, is master Jason alright?

Bruce looks away for a moment, but he looks again at Alfred "he's unconscious, but it doesn't there. Be ready with the medical supplies, I'm bringing him over, Batman out" he cuts off the communication and races back to the cave, once again he´s afraid, but not because of what the joker might have done, but for what Jason might do.

* * *

**well, there you have it, another chapter in this story, this is something that I wanted to continue but I hadn't been able to, but now there it is**

**Ps: I got favor that I need from you guys, I need you to send me a Jason pairing, and not just any Jason pairing, a pairing that you deem as almost unthinkable, doesn't matter which girl, hero or villain, Dc or Marvel, I just want you to send me a pairing, and leave the rest to me, 'cause I got a surprise for you.**

**(fiddles his fingers evilly) mwahahahahahahahahaha.**


End file.
